Appelvacht/ Cederbloems Verdriet/ Deel 1
Welkom, , bij Cederbloems Verdriet. Dit is een Super Editie over Cederbloem. Hoofdstuk 1 Cederpoot en Vloedpoot renden door het koude bos. Sneeuw had het hele moeras bedekt! Samen met Vloedpoot ging ze in de sneeuw spelen bij de trainingsplek. Gisteren was hun leerlingceremonie. Zij en Gaaipoot waren heel enthousiast, alleen mistte er iemand. Hun broertje Witkit was een paar dagen geleden gestorven door Withoest. Iedereen mistte hem. Maar dat was verleden tijd. Witkit had haar in een droom verteld om niet meer om hem te treuren. Nu waren zij en Vloedpoot bij de trainingplek. Eikenpoot was er ook. Cederpoot deed haar neus in de sneeuw. 'Dit is echt koud, zeg!' piepte Cederpoot. Vloedpoot gooide wat sneeuw in haar gezicht. 'Ow! Dat is flauw!' miauwde ze giechelend. Toen gooide ze wat terug. Eikenpoot sloop achter Cederpoot en gooide sneeuw op haar staart. 'Hey!' snorde Cederpoot verrast. Graspels kwam aanlopen. 'Sta daar toch niet te klooien als een stelletje kits! Kom, Cederpoot. We gaan jachttechnieken oefenen.' Eikenpoot strompelde naar de grote krijger. 'Ik heb nog wat kervel voor die wond bij je oog. Kom later langs bij het medicijnhol voor wat brandnetel.' Graspels knikte naar de oudere leerling. Daarna wendde hij zich tot Cederpoot. 'Zoals ik al zei, gaan we jachttechnieken oefenen. Volg me maar.' Cederpoot volgde haar mentor door de sneeuw. De bomen waren kaal. Cederpoot had nog nooit een Groenblad en Nieuwblad meegemaakt, omdat ze in begin Bladval geboren was. Ze rook allemaal verschillende dingen. 'Laten we beginnen door het territorium te verkennen. Eerst, gaan we naar de grens met de DonderClan.' Graspels trippelde door de sneeuw, en zijn leerling voglde hem. Graspels sprong ineens de bosjes in. 'Ruik je prooi? Heb je het gevangen? Heb je.....' vroeg Cederpoot, maar stopte toen Graspels uit de struik kroop met Gifkit in zijn bek. 'Hoi!' miauwde ze opgewonden. Gifkit moest een maan langer kit blijven omdat ze altijd het kamp uit sloop. Rozenster, die ook een moederkat was, liep door het bos. 'Gifkit, daar ben je!' miauwde ze opgelucht. Ochtendroos, de Clancommandant die nu tijdelijk de Clan leidde, kwam aanlopen met een patrouille. 'Gifkit....' Ochtendroos zuchtte. 'Je bent weer het kamp uitgeslopen. Wie weet moet je maar leerling worden.' Ochtendroos wenkte de katten. In het kamp hield ze de ceremonie. 'Vanaf deze dag totdat jij je krijgernaam zal verdienen, sta je bekend als Gifpoot. Otterstaart wordt je mentor.' Gifpoot sprintte enthousiast richting haar mentor en raakte haar neus aan. 'Cederpoot, we gaan nu leren hoe....' Cederpoot wist zeker dat ze iets leuks gingen doen, zoals het territorium verkennen met Gaaipoot, Vloedpoot if Vlechtpoot. Graspels praatte verder. '...hoe je teken moet verwijderen bij de oudsten!' Cederpoot keek boos. Teleurstelling knelde in haar maag. 'Aww... kunnen we niet iets leukers doen?' Graspels schuddde zijn hoofd. 'Nee. Dit is een heel belangrijke taak voor een leerling. We beginnen zo. Ik moet nog op een patrouille.' Cederpoot baalde. Als ik deze les wil overslaan, moet ik zelf maar weg. dacht ze. Meteen sloop ze het kamp uit, om haar jachttechnieken uit te proberen. Ze ving een pad, en at hem stiekem op. Toen ritselden de struiken, en een zwart-wit gestreept beest kwam uit de braamstruik. Cederpoot rende van schrik weg, maar het dier achtervolgde haar. Toen viel ze ineens, het duistere in. Hoofdstuk 2 Cederpoot lag angstig in een hol. Sinds ze uit het kamp was geslopen om te voorkomen dat ze teken moest verwijderen, was ze een hol ingeremd. Nu probeerde een das binnen te komen, en haar misschien wel op te eten! Niemand wist haar te vinden. Al de hele ochtend, en middag niet. En ook stierf ze van de honger. 'Misschien kan ik das eten.' zei ze tegen zichzelf. 'Maar dan moet je hem eerst dood......doden.' ze slikte. Maar uiteindelijk sprong ze op de das af. Het grote gestreepte beest probeerde haar af te schudden, en sneed met zijn klauwen in Cederpoots gezicht. Bloed sijpelde uit de snee, maar Cederpoot vocht dapper verder. De das sneed nog drie keer, tot haar gezicht vol met bloed was. Ze kon niet meer op haar poten staan, dus viel neer. Bewusteloos. De das pakte haar bij d'r rug, en nam haar mee naar zijn burcht om de jonge leerling als prooi te gebruiken. Een patrouille was toevallig in de buurt, en Vloedpoot, die ook bij de patrouille hoorde, zag de das met Cederpoot in zijn bek als eerst. 'Cederpoot!' riep hij geschrokken. De pattrouille van Ochtendroos, Lijsterbes, Stormstaart en Gifpoot stormden erop af. Ze vochten zo hard als ze konden, en versloegen de das en konden Cederpoot redden. Ze namen haar terug naar het kamp, waar Lavendellicht haar bloederige gezicht behandelde. Toen Cederpoot wakker werd, was het nacht. Haar hoofd duizelde, maar ze slaagde erin op te staan en naar buiten de gaan. Niemand was wakker, behalve Rozenster, die op de Hogesteen naar de Zilverpels keek. 'Cederpoot.' miauwde ze toen ze de roodbruine leerling zag staan. 'Je bent beter.' Ze knikte. 'Ik was aan het jagen... toen dreef die das me een tunnel in en ik probeerde hem te doden.' Rozenster sprong van de steen af, naar de leerling. 'Dat was erg onhandig. Maar je kon niet anders. Ik ben trots op je.' Cederpoot boog haar hoofd. 'Mijn jong! Mijn jong!' gilde Groenpoel toen ze Cederpoot zag. 'Je prachtige gezicht! Het is........ het zit vol met sneeen!' miauwde ze. Groenpoel likte haar dochter. 'Ik ben oke. Het zijn maar littetekens, waar ik trots op ben.' Groenpoel keek haar vragend aan. 'Hoe kun trots zijn op littetekens...?' Cederpoot likte glimlachend haar poot, en daarna ging ze terug naar het medicijnhol om te slapen. Hoofdstuk 3 Cederpoot was hersteld van haar verwonding en trainde weer met Graspels. Ze was bijna goed in alles, behalve teken verwijderen. Gaaipoot had haar verteld dat Graspels een woedeuitbarsting kreeg toen hij ontdekte dat ze tegen een das had gevochten. 'Hallo, Cederpoot? Sta daar niet zo dromen!' snauwde hij. Cederpoot draaide zich snel om. 'Wat heb ik verteld?' vroeg hij op hoge toon. Ze dacht na. 'Ehm... je zei: hallo Cederpoot? Sta daar niet zo te dromen!' Ze zei het met een plagend stemmetje. Vlechtpoot en Gifpoot, die ook bij het trainingsveldje waren, begonnen te giechelen. 'STILTE!' brulde Graspels. Gifpoot, Cederpoot en Vlechtpoot hielden meteen hun mond. 'Ik zei, vecht nooit met katten die groter zijn dan jij! Kies van die schriele leerlingen om mee te vechten.' Cederpoot zuchtte. Dit was erg vermoeiend. 'Ja ja.... Ik snap het al. Ik mag dus tegen niemand vechten hier, want ik ben de kleinste leerling van de Clan.' grapte ze. Graspels kreeg weer een woedeuitbarsting en mepte Cederpoot. 'Dit is serieus, Cederpoot. Het is niet mijn schuld als jij gedood wordt door een krijger van een andere Clan.' miauwde hij woedend. 'Geen prooi voor jou. vang zelf maar wat.' Graspels wenkte Otterstaart en Beshart, die met z'n drieen naar het kamp gingen en de leerlingen achterlieten. 'Luister, ik heb een plan.' miauwde Vlechtpoot. 'We kunnen onze sluiptechnieken laten zien door het kamp in te sluipen prooi te pakken, voordat een van onze mentor het ziet!' fluisterde ze. 'Ja, goed idee!' De drie jonge leerlingen renden door het moeras, door het naaldbos en richting het kamp. Ze gingen door de ingang, en Cederpoot ging de prooi pakken. Ze sloop naar een kluit varens aan de rand, en ging daarin zitten. Toen sprintte ze naar de hoop, verbergde zich daaronder, en pakte drie kikkers. Graspels kwam er jammer genoeg net langs lopen. 'CEDERPOOT!!' brulde hij woedend. 'Stop, Vlechtpoot!' riep Beshart boos. De drie mentors renden pijlsnel achter de drie leerlingen aan. 'Yeah! Een kikker is m'n lievelingsprooi!' riep Vlechtpoot. 'We duiken zo een boom in, terwijl de snelse verder rent. Dat is dus Gifpoot. Je rent Donderterritorium in, en daarna een stukje verder weg van de mentors kom je weer hierheen.' miauwde Cederpoot terwijl ze rende. Zij en Vlechtpoot sprongen een boom in met de prooi. Even later kwam Gifpoot ook de boom ingerend. 'Missie, geslaagd.' zei ze trots. 'Vloedpoot en Gaaipoot zullen vast varrast zijn als ze dit horen!' miauwde Vlechtpoot. Rozenster verscheen onderaan de boom. 'Cederpoot, ik moet je spreken.' miauwde ze. Toen Cederpoot beneden was, begon de SchaduwClanleider te spreken. 'Lavendellicht heeft een profetie ontvangen. Het gaat over, jou.' Cederpoot keek haar vragend aan. 'Wat is er dan? Ik ben toch niet speciaal ofzo.' Rozenster zuchtte. 'Lavendellicht had deze woorden gehoord: Er is een bloem, een bloem van ceder, die Schaduw gaat redden van het Gif dat zich steeds verder verspreidt.' '' Hoofdstuk 4 'Maar ik had gewoon prooi gevangen en wou het op de leggen!' loog Cederpoot. 'Oh. Ik had me vergist.' bromde Graspels. Cederpoot geeuwde en ging terug naar het kamp. Vloedpoot was aan het zonnen bij het leerlingenhol, en Cederpoot liep naar hem toe. 'Cederpoot!' miauwde hij. 'Ik word krijger!' riep hij. 'Wat goed!' miauwde Cederpoot, blij voor haar vriend. Ze raakte zijn neus aan. 'Je krijgt vast een mooie naam.' miauwde ze zachtjes. 'Wordt Vlechtpoot ook leerling?' Hij knikte. 'Ik ben blij dat ik jou niet ben! Met jouw stiekeme plannen.' Cederpoot blaasde giechelend. 'Ik mag mee naar de Grote Vergadering, en jij lekker niet!' grapte ze. 'Vloedpoot!' riep Hartkit, een kitten van Roodvlam. 'Wil je me die nieuwe aanval laten zien?' vroeg hij Vloedpoot knikte en stond op. Met zijn staart streelde hij langs Cederpoots vacht. Cederpoot keek hem na, blozend, en vrolijk. Hartkit was Vloedpoots beste vriend. Ze keek het kamp rond. Groenpoel kwam net terug met een patrouille, en Ochtendroos was met Rozenster aan het praten. Alles leek gewoon in het kamp, totdat ze Gifpoots kreet hoorden. De leerling zat onder het bloed, en ze had een oor verloren. 'Ro..zenster.........DonderClan......bij de grens....Otterstaart....' Gifpoot viel flauw. 'Gifpoot!' Gaaipoot rende nara haar toe, en sleepte haar naar het medicijnhol. 'Cederpoot, Graspels, Ochtendroos, Goudkeel en Stormstaart, kom mee.' beval Rozenster. 'Maar Rozenster, dit is je laatste leven!' riep Eikenpoot. 'Dat maakt niets uit. Ik sterf liever vechtend voor mijn Clan dan dat ik sterf van ouderdom.' Cederpoot beefde. Dit was haar eerste, echte gevecht! 'Succes.' fluisterde Vloedpoot in haar oor. Ze knikte en rende naar haar vader, Goudkeel. 'Papa, hoeveel gevechten heb jij gevochten?' vroeg Cederpoot. Goudkeel keek haar aan. 'Teveel om op te noemen.' snorde hij. 'Maar nu, gaan we onze Clangenoten helpen.' Bij de grens met de DonderClan, lag er een plas van bloed op de grond. Otterstaart, Vlechtpoot, Wolkstorm en Zwartmist lagen dood op de grond. Alleen Lijsterbes vocht nog. Er waren zeven DonderClankatten, dus SchaduwClan had evenveel. 'Rozenster.' siste Sintelster, de leider van DonderClan. 'Die patrouille is bijna helemaal verslagen. En nu is het jouw tijd om te sterven!' Sintelster en Rozenster worstelden met elkaar. 'Jij zult niet winnen, Sintelster!' snauwde de SchaduwClanleider. Maar drie andere krijgers srongen op Cederpoots leider, en doodde haar. 'Rozenster, nee!' jammerde Ochtendroos. 'SchaduwClan, aanvallen!' beval ze. ''Na het gevecht... SchaduwClan had verloren. Niet alleen het gevecht, maar ook krijgers. Cederpoot en de patrouille kwamen net terug, met de lijken van hun Clangenoten. Vloedpoot was niet op de open plek, en Cederpoot moest hem spreken. 'Vloedpoot, je zus is......dood.' murmelde ze toen ze Vloedpoot in het leerlingenhol aantrof. 'Dat is niet waar!' schreeuwde hij. Cederpoot keek naar de grond. 'Het spijt me.' snikte ze. 'Maar we troffen haar dood aan, in een poel van bloed.' Het verhaal gaat verder: Deel 2